EP 2 733 095 A1 discloses a packaging assembly and a thermoform packaging machine that provides a format of packages in the form of a plurality of lanes and rows to a transfer device configured for taking up a respective lane of packages from the thermoform packaging machine and putting the packages down on a conveyor. Making use of two acceleration belts, the packages are spaced from one another in the conveying direction along the conveyor, so that, subsequently, the packages can be supplied to an inspection module individually and can be conveyed therethrough.
EP 2 557 043 A1 discloses a suction gripper assembly that takes up a plurality of packages and reduces the distances between the individual packages during a transfer phase such that the respective rims of two neighboring packages overlap so as to minimize the space requirements in a final package.